A Drabble Collection
by NarcissaMalfoy101
Summary: Lots of little short drabbles. They may be OOC. Some of these are old stories of mine that I found out.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Harry x Snape for the first one. I do not own Harry Potter, Joanne Rowling does.**

 **-NM1O1**

I smile as he walks towards me, placing his hands on my hips. I run my hands gently through his ebony hair, my other hand cups his neck as he pulls me in close. ''I love you Sev.'' I spoke, my eyes glittering with emotion. A smirk appeared on the older man's face, he rolled his eyes. ''Just shut up and kiss me.'' He said, a rare smile appearing on his angular face. I instantly complied and kissed him lightly on the lips, pulling back, waiting to see his reaction. ''I'm not good for you.'' He mumbled, he re-positioned his hands on my shoulders. He opened his mouth to speak but I bet him to it. ''Oh, per-lease don't start lecturing me on how teachers shouldn't have relationships with students. Ah and before you say it, say that you're not deserving of me just because I am the 'Chosen One' just think, I didn't CHOOSE to be the bloody chosen one. Do you ever think that I don't want all this fame, all this attention. All I want, Severus is to live an ordinary life. A life with you. You are good for me, and I like to hope that I am good for you too.'' Severus smirked again. ''Oh you are. You're all I need.'' He kissed me then and I went sick with relief, I kissed him back, running my hands up his back. He started kiss me rapidly and ferociously but I knew he wouldn't hurt me. I knew that in his arms were where I belonged.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Short, old Dramione. I know that the joke is well known but in this Draco believes that he came up with it haha**

I was joking with the other Slytherins, Pansy on my left arm, nuzzling at my neck, to my disgust. It was the Yule Ball; the stupid tri-wizard tradition. Dancing is for wimps anyway, or at least that's what I thought until I saw her. I was halfway through a joke about Hufflepuffs... wait before I continue, I tell you the joke, which I proudly came up with, I smirk, the famous Malfoy smirk. What do you call a Hufflepuff with two brain cells? You don't know? Pregnant! Get it? Anyway, where was I? Oh yeah, I was halfway though telling that brilliant joke when there were whistles and catcalls. I turned to see Hermione, yes Granger the mud-muggleborn. Her hair was elegantly piled atop her head and a stray curl adorned her innocent angelic face. She wore a fitting pale magenta gown which reached past her knees. She looked positively stunning. Parkinson tried to get my attention but I only had eyes for Hermione. As head boy, she and I had to open the ball with a dance. Maybe dancing can be fun after all...


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Me x Snape because I was bored last year when I wrote this. I am using my username as I am not revealing my real name.**

I closed the book and looked back into the cauldron, the potion inside was bubbling nicely. /Excellent/ I thought. I rummaged in the cupboard for a glass and finally finding one, I slowly poured in the liquid. I added an old hair, about 13 years old in fact. I am not about to tell you how I came across it, that is a story for another time. I took a quick sip and spluttered, this was disgusting! The polyjuice potion had started to take effect and soon I shifted into the form of a redheaded young woman. I looked in the mirror and saw myself, well her, really.

I knocked on the door to the dungeon room. Severus opened the door and ushered me into his room. ''L-L-Lily!'' He gasped, his voice hoarse with tiredness. I hid my smirk and nodded. ''Sev, oh Sev.'' I cried, flinging my arms around me. He hugged me back, allowing me to rest my head on his shoulder. ''What happened? I saw you die!''  
''I was given a second chance.'' Was all I said. He leaned in to kiss but was hesitant, even as I drew closer myself. ''James?'' He asked.  
''No Sev. You. I don't love James, it was always you. Always.'' Then we kissed, our lips met and I smiled mid-kiss. We kissed and kissed like there was no tomorrow. He ran his hands down my back and I shivered at his touch. The potions master was so attractive in this new light. I was the one to break the kiss, I felt queasy. Severus looked worried and pulled away. ''D-Did I do something wrong?'' He lowered his voice to a mere whisper. I shook my head. ''No I-''  
Before I could finish I changed back. The potion had ran out! I searched for a way out but Severus was too near, I couldn't run. He glared at me, cold eyes staring into mine. ''NarcissaMalfoy101.'' He muttered.I felt my heart leap out of my chest. ''I'm sorry sir that I posed as Lily to-'' He silenced me with a kiss. ''I forgive you.'' He murmured and began the process all over again. He was quiet a good kisser. No scrap that, an excellent kisser! I stayed in his room that night. No! You dirty minded people, not in the same bed. Ew, I mean come on! Anyway, we watched a few films and kissed quite a bit but *nothing* more. Okay? That's just gross, he was twice the age as me to bit fair but I loved him and he loved me. That's all that mattered to me.


	4. Chapter 4

**A/N: I really hate how this turned out but meh, here it is anyway. Snape x Lily.**

As he looked at the ruined house, he ran. The door was ajar and he pushed it so it swung on its hinges. Snape ran up the stairs, two at a time. James Potter was lying on the landing. His heart missed a beat as he realized he was dead. As much as he had hated Potter, this was a fate he would never wish upon anyone. His beautiful Lily lay still in the nursery. Her chest was only just rising, she was alive! Severus scooped her up in his arms and apparated to the Hogwarts entrance.

As the entered the medical wing, Lily touched his face. ''Sev.'' She spoke. ''I forgive you.''  
''You don't know how much that means to me.'' Severus replies, eyes warm. He kissed her forehead and lay her down on the bed. Madam Pomfrey rushed over, ''Oh goodness, what happened here?''  
Lily cupped Severus's face with her hand. ''I had a reality check.'' She kissed his jaw lightly and Poppy Pomfrey left them alone. ''I love you, Sev.'' Lily smiled.  
''I love you too. Always.'' Severus responded, kissing her full on, heading straight for her lips.


	5. Chapter 5

**A/N: I don't really like this one either but here it is. Bellatrix x Voldemort**

''My lord.'' Bellatrix said quietly, nerves gripping at her throat. The Dark Lord looked over at his faithful Death-Eater. ''Yes, Bellatrix?'' The woman had gone silent, unable to speak aloud. ''I-I, well I was going to say...''  
''Come on woman!'' Voldemort sighed impatiently. ''I haven't all day.''  
''Right you are. Okay,'' she took a deep breath. ''I love you, my lord.'' Voldemort's eyes lit up, a smile crept onto his face. ''Is that so?'' He asked, gliding towards her. ''Yes.'' Lestrange gulped.  
''That's good because I love you too...'' He broke off and Bellatrix launched herself at him, kissing him on the cheek and hugging him tightly.


	6. Chapter 6

**A/N: Again not mine... Only the story not the characters nor setting nor anything you recognise.**

 **-NM101**

Voldemort paced the room, his red slit eyes flicking from person to person. ''Lucius, pass me your wand!'' He snapped, his nostrils flared. He took the wand ungratefully and gave it a swish, muttering an incantation before nothing happened. He thrust the wand back into his hands, turning to a tall dark haired man. ''Severus, your wand.'' He did the same yet again no result. He turned to his best friend, (or lover should I say), his narrowed eyes softening a bit. ''Quirinus, you're the intelligent one, the brightest professor there ever was.'' He complimented, ignoring Severus' huff of disbelief. ''Do you know what this is?'' He asked, gesturing to the other wands. ''Yes, my Lord,'' he began when he was interrupted. ''Quirinus, when I was on the back of your head, I watched you wipe your butt daily, you can call me Voldemort, we're there. We've reached that point. Now carry on with that you were saying.'' Quirrell gave an almost shy smile and a small blush crossed his cheeks, ''Any-w-way,'' he stuttered. ''I think I read somewhere in the Daily Prophet that the whole Wizarding world is without magic for a whole day, my-Voldemort.''  
''What?'' He growled, making the professor flinch. ''I apologise Squirrel, I am just a bit annoyed but not at you.'' He heard someone chuckle at the nickname but chose to ignore them. ''Well then, today we shall just plan as with cannot use magic.'' He sighed.


End file.
